Entre cuatro paredes
by kiararmstrong
Summary: Hay amores que simplemente no pueden ser, por mucho que se luche, por mucho dolor que se esté dispuesta a soportar, hay que saber cuando es momento de darl el todo por el todo o dejar ir a la persona amada.


No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero bueno, no me odien, es algo con lo que algunas personas podrán identificarse.

Y obviamente los personajes no son mios, Draco y Hermione y toda su perfección le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los uso porque tengo una obsesión por los dramas entre parejas prhohibidas.

**Entre cuatro paredes.**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que ella tomó las riendas de su vida cuando creia que jamás podría.

Y es que un día se dio cuenta de todo el dolor que el le provocaba y decidió dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y sin ver sus ojos de nuevo, esos ojos grises que la aterraban y la hacían perder los sentidos, no necesitaba mas que fijamente mirarla para que aún sin tocarla y a cualquier distancia el pudiera desnudarla. Si los miraba de nuevo podría volver a decir "Sí" y es que el tenia un poder, ese poder de controlar su vida. Así que solo caminó y decidió no volver atrás, quizá si volvía la mirada jamás decidiriá de nuevo avanzar.

Ella nunca se perdonaría a si misma, el mar de lágrimas que derramaba, cada vez que recordaba su nombre ¿Cómo pudo perderse así en su escencia y su aroma embriagante? ¿En qué momento se volvió su perdición, su droga mas dominante?

Esos brazos que hacen sangrar con sus espinas cada centímetro de su piel, son también los mas cálidos que su cuerpo ha tenido la dicha de conocer, son los que la han abrazado cada vez que el mundo la envolvió con tanta frialdad, han estado siempre ahí, cuando el quiere dulce, cuando quiere es agrio.

Tal vez por eso tanta confusión, pero ella decidió ser fuerte y no caer mas ante ese rubia platinada tentación.

Había pasado un año y medio ya, desde aquella sabia decisión, ella había decidido rehacer su vida sin nada que pudiera relacionarse con el; Y ahí estaba en algún sitio de alguna ciudad donde nadie pudiera encontrarla y de la nada esa lechuza llegó y se poso junto a ella en esa banca, de ese parque, en ese frío invierno.

_" Se que no tengo perdón, pero hay tanto que quiero decirte. Si al menos respondieras mis cartas, ¿Podrías al menos intentar escucharme? "_

Una mas, pensó ella, y la tiro en el bote de basura mas cercano camino a su casa, pero esa sensación de vacío que llegaba después de leerlo, la invadió una vez mas, sabia que no podía ser fuerte para siempre.

_"Esta bien, di lo que quieras decir, esta vez pondré atención."_

Y la envió, le costo muchísimo tiempo y algunas lágrimas, pero lo hizo, sabia que a donde fuera el no dejaría de insistir.

No estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo paso, pero fueron solo unos cuantos minutos..

_"No hay día que no piense en el daño que te he hecho, no hay noche que no recuerde tus ojos llenos de lágrimas viendo a los mios, no hay momento de mi vida que no me arrepienta y le pida perdón a tu sombra que vive conmigo, no existe segundo en el que no este seguro que si existiera la perfección llevaria tu nombre, siempre me quisiste, siempre estuviste aquí para mi y yo fui un idiota._

_Así no Hermione, por favor dejame verte una vez mas."_

Lo sabía, desde el momento que envió su respuesta lo supo, había perdido la voluntad, esa voluntad que le costo mucho trabajo forjarse y que la acompaño durante esos 18 meses, ahora se había ido muy pronto, en el fondo siempre supo que el encontraría ese momento de debilidad y ella anhelaba tanto ver su bello rostro de nuevo y enloquecer con su aroma que se dejó llevar y sin responderle tomo su varita y desapareció.

Y apareció ahí donde estuvo tantas veces, tomo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y toco la puerta, él abrió al instante y sus ojos grises encontraron los de ella, ella no conocía sensación más placentera que perderse en esa hipnotizante mirada.

Él susurró "Perdón" de muchas formas diferentes y la enredo en sus brazos, entre las paredes de su cuarto, ese cuarto del que ella conocía cada rincón.

Ella supo que estaba perdiendo la razón cuando él comenzó a besarla y a despertar su pasión, ella comenzó a llorar y él se detuvo y de los labios de él salio un "Por favor" ¡Ay maldito! No podía hacerle eso, él sabía que ella no podría decir que no, así que solo cerro sus ojos y dejó que esas manos la llevaran al cielo con sus delicadas caricias, forzó sus ojos para no verlo y sentirse débil, los abrió para perderse en su expresión de placer y los cerró de nuevo y de golpe para no ver esas fotos en esa pared, las fotos que él compartía con esa otra chica, esa chica que si tenía la "sangre limpia" esa chica con la que el tenía una relación pública a todo el mundo, si había amor, ella no podía estar segura, pero era su novia, la novia de ese hombre que ahora estaba besando y entregándole su amor, ella tenía el lugar que tanto deseaba y que nunca tendría.

Ella solo tenía eso, su "amor" oculto, su amor a escondidas, en la oscuridad de cuatro paredes silenciosas, que jamás revelarían el secreto, ese secreto que ella estaba cansada de ocultar, porque lo quería mas que cualquier otra cosa, pero nadie aceptaba ni aceptaría nunca lo que ellos tenian, y él no hacia nada por cambiar eso, no hacia nada por alejarse de esa otra mujer con la que salia tomado de la mano, a la luz del día, detalle tan pequeño que ella envidiaba con demasiada intensidad.

- Te quiero Hermione, por favor nunca dudes eso, extrañaba tanto ver tu hermoso rostro, extrañaba el sabor de tu boca, tu suave piel, y extraño tu voz, por favor háblame..-

Ella no pudo ni siquiera pronunciar palabra, solo se levantó, beso su boca por última vez y lo único que salio de sus labios fueron las palabras que más le dolerían a Draco por el resto de sus días.

- Adiós Draco, adiós para siempre. -

Y desapareció, dejando a un confundido Draco, intentando atrapar su rastro, intentando que el eco de esas palabras en esas cuatro paredes, no resonará de esa forma infernal que lo hacia entender que eran bastante ciertas.

Entonces giró el rostro y lo vio, vio esas fotos, relucientes sonrisas de él y esa otra chica, nadie sabía que sentían esas dos serpientes la una por la otra, tal vez ni siquiera ellos, pero habían pronunciado tantas veces los "te amo" que al parecer ellos mismos daban por hecho ese sentimiento entre ellos, y supo que ese era el motivo de su repentina partida y se maldijo a sí mismo, el quería tenerla de nuevo ahí con él y que el mundo no existiera, quería dormir con ella y despertar entre sus brazos con su alborotado cabello extendido en su almohada, pero no podía, había tanto que se lo impedía, quería borrar su historial, quería decirle tantas cosas pero ni siquiera tenia idea de como hacerlo.

Él era solo un cobarde, se hubiera podido dar cuenta de que entre esos sollozos de Hermione, entre esas sonrisas tan sinceras y esa mirada que tanto lo enloquecía y sobre todo, entre esos millones de momentos dolorosos que su Granger pasó y siempre siguió ahí, fuerte y resistente aferrándose a sus sentimientos por él, ahí, justo ahí era donde se encontraba eso que todos llamaban amor.

El no entendía por que necesitaba tanto de ella, y ahora a un paso de darse cuenta que perderla era lo que mas le había dolido, que por fin pudo tenerla de nuevo con él, como un tonto había dejado que ella se fuera, y lo peor, se fue sufriendo, ella estaría llorando en algún lado y el ya no podría estar jamás abrazándola de nuevo haciéndola sentir la persona más fuerte.

Ella jamás amará a nadie como lo ama a él.

El jamás terminará de entender que es eso que lo hace estremecer cuando ella esta mirándolo a los ojos, de esa forma que nadie más lo ve.

Y así lo que pudo ser la historia más perfecta de amor, un día terminó, porque ella fue muy fuerte, pero él jamás lucho..

_Pffffffffff, pobre Hermione, al final si fue fuerte, no me odien por hacerla debil ante el encanto Malfoy, lo siento, de verdad, pero es algo que necesitaba escribir._

**Kiara.**


End file.
